Watashi no Te wo Nigitte Kudasai
by myvmaru
Summary: Allen Walker es un chico normal, editor en una gran compañia... Tiene una vida normal, un novio normal y un trabajo normal, hasta que por fin conoce al hombre que le cambiara su vida de muchas maneras.


**1. Prologo**

_*Hola soy Allen Walker, tengo 26 años y soy editor en una empresa muy importante de japon. _

_Aunque no paresco mi edad fisicamente, me las arregle para que me tomaran en cuenta, siendo uno de los mejores de mi clase y ahora en el trabajo._

_En la escuela era un chico normal, tenia mis amigos, era mas o menos en deportes y me llevaba bien con mis compañeros de salon y profesores. Tambien era algo popular, aunque mas con los chicos que con las chicas ñ.n, demo eso no me molestaba porque al cumplir los 15 ya me habia dado cuenta de que era gay, al enamorarme de mi profesor de ciencias y a la vez mi tutor en la escuela... ahora que lo recuerdo fue una etapa bastante triste u.u. y extraña, ya que al final mi tutor Marian era un completo estupido y estafador._

____

Siempre pense que mi vida no podria ser tan perfecta, pero como les pasa a todos, algo tenia que faltar o pasar para destruir la paz que uno logra, despues de tanto sacrificio ¬¬, pero no me desvio y les cuento que paso.*

Allen va llegando a su casa..

- **mm.. estoy cansado..** - suspirando -**uhu?**-viendo que habia luz en su dpto - _wuoo.. Tikky llego temprano hoy, eso es extraño.. _- subiendo las escaleras - _umm.. no he hecho nada de cenar -.- debe estar hambriento.._- abre la puerta - **Tadai..eh?**- ve dos pares de zapatos distintos en la entrada -** visitas?** - quitando sus zapatos, cerrando la puerta tras el -_me pregunto con quien abra venido?_- comienza a caminar a la sala - **oh?** - se sorprende al no ver a nadie - _que raro_ - deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y camina hacia la habitacion - **Ti.. **- antes de formular palabra, escucha ciertos ruidos.

- **nn.. ahh.. se siente tan bien!..** -  
- **ohh ohh te gusta asi..?** -  
-**eh?**- detenido frente a la puerta - _esa voz.. imposible.._ - pone una mano en la manilla de la puerta  
- **AHH! ahhh maas Tikky maas! ahhh** -  
- **oh?** -muy sorprendido y algo triste - **...** - abre la puerta.

como se esperaba vio algo que el no queria ver, su novio estaba haciendolo con otro tipo.

- **Tikky... **- en shock  
- **¿oh?** - dandose cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco - **Allen! **- tambien en shock.

El pequeño no dice nada, corre, toma sus cosas y sale, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Detras de el viene su amante (o ex amante) persiguiendolo, mientras se coloca sus pantalones como puede.

- **Eh! Allen espera!** - siguiendolo.

El menor no le hace caso y sigue alejandose, Tikky logra a alcanzarlo tomandolo del brazo, jalandolo para que se detenga

- **Sueltameee!** - tratando de soltarse y de tapar su rostro  
- **Allen escucha.. debemos hablar!** -  
- **por supuesto que no! yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! me quedo todo muy claro!** - tratando de contener sus lagrimas.  
- **Esto no significa nada, solo.. me deje llevar perdona!** -  
- **Te dejaste llevar?** - molesto y triste - **NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS!** -  
- **Calmate!** -  
- **NO!** - quitandole su brazo - **No me calmo nada! eres un invecil, traidor!** -  
-** eyy.. porque no charlamos tranquilos..** -  
- **NO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNKA MAS!** - sale corriendo de nuevo.  
- **ALLEN!** - esta vez no lo sigue - **mmm... **-

_*Y eso paso, ¿que como me siento?, bueno no tan mal.._*

- **BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOT! **- llorando a todo pulmon.  
-** Ya tranquilo Allen chan...** - acariciandole el cabello.  
- **toma, te traje un poco de agua.** -  
- **Porqueeeeeeeee! que hice maaaal? buaaaaaaaaa! TOOOOOT!** -  
-** no es tu culpa Allen** - tratando de animarlo.

_*Ella es mi mejor amiga, Lenale Lee, tiene un hermoso y famoso restorant de comida China aqui en Japon, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo._*

- **Lena tiene razon, tu no hiciste nada malo Moyashi** -

_*El es Kanda Yuu kun, el novio de Lenalee y tambien un amigo desde secundaria, el trabaja como maestro de Kendo. Llevan juntos dos años.*_

- **buaaaaaaaa! no puedo creeerlooooo! buaaaaa!** - costandole articular palabras.  
- **mm.. Allen chan porque no descanzas un poco ne?** -  
- **demoooo.. no tengo donde quedarme ahoraa!** - costandole hablar por las lagrimas  
- **no seas tonto, puedes quedarte aqui mientras decides que hacer.** -  
- **Yuu tiene razon, ahora debes descanzar.** -  
-** perdon por molestarlos..** - tomando agua.  
- **despreocupate, no es molestia** -  
- **ire a buscar unas mantas.** -  
- **Graa.. graa.. CIAAAAAAAAAAAAS!** - volviendo a llorar otra vez

_*Supongo que no me veo muy masculino llorando de esa manera ¬¬. Maldito TIKKY!.*_

**En la noche **

El peliblanco esta acostado en el sillon tapado hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

- _¿Que voy ha hacer?.. tengo que pensar en algo.._- llorando, pero mas tranquilo - _no puedo pasarme la vida llorando asi, ni tampoco abusar de Lenalee y de Kanda, pero.. _- cerrando sus ojitos, volviendo a llorar - _..no puedo ver su cara ahora._-

**Al otro dia **  
El menor camina hacia la cocina

- **Buenos dias.** - saludando a Lenalee.  
- **Ohayou ^^.. sientate, te servire el desayuno. **-  
- **Gracias** - sentandose  
- **ya te sientes mejor?** - sirviendole cafe  
- **mm.. eso creo. **- en silencio toma su cafe.  
La china lo mira y nota sus ojeras  
- ¿**dormiste bien?** -  
- **si** - con un rostro muy triste  
-** de seguro lloraste toda la noche, no?** - sentandose frente a el.  
-** ... **-  
- **piensas.. volver con Tikky?** -  
- **No** - rapido y serio  
- **¿oh?** - lo mira sorprendida  
- **no quiero verlo nunca mas. **-  
- **entiendo.** -  
- **Lena, lo siento..** -  
- **¿eh? ¿porque?** -

- **... por estar molestandolos asi. Ayer estaba tan desesperado y confuso..** - cabisbajo - **que no se me ocurrio donde mas ir. De verdad lo siento mucho.** -

- **esta bien..** - sonrriendole - **sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Lo que estas viviendo es muy complicado, al fin y al cabo tu...** - haciendo una pequeña pausa -**.. lo amabas ne?**-  
Allen queda en silencio.  
- **me pregunto que deberia hacer ahora?** - tapando sus ojos con su cabello.  
- **por ahora no le des tanta importancia, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y decidir que haras de ahora en adelante. ahora solo concentrate en sanarte, ne?** -  
- **mm.. gracias** - tomando cafe.

**Dias despues**

_*Ya van 3 dias desde que he estado quedandome donde Lenalee, supongo que ya deberia pensar en que hacer. No puedo estar cubriendome en ellos para siempre, eso seria egoista, al fin y al cabo ellos ya tienen su vida armada, yo solo soy... una molestia.*_

cabizbajo camina hacia su trabajo.

-** ¡Chico!** -  
- **¿eh?** -sorprendido- _esa voz.._ - mirando hacia delante - _.. maldicion.._- agacha la cabeza y pasa de largo.  
- **oe!** - tomando su brazo, el cual el pequeño le quita rapidamente  
- **que quieres!** - molesto y triste.  
- **debemos hablar...** -  
- **ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada que hablar.** - comenzando a caminar de nuevo  
- **espera!** - alcanzandolo -**no seas testarudo, solo escuchame..** -  
- **no quiero hacerlo! , te vi.. no es necesario que me des mas detalles de lo que se! **-  
- **Allen...** -  
- **Callate! no vuelvas a decir mi nombre, bakaa!** - muy molesto y a punto de llorar.  
- **ey! **- agarrandolo y aferrandolo a el- **detente.. piensa un poco. No vas a tirar por un oyo estos 6 meses que hemos vivido juntos! **-  
- **¿que?** - mas molesto y tratando de soltarse otra vez - **no soy yo el que olvido eso metiendose con otro en la misma cama donde lo hacia contigo INVECIL!** -haciendo fuerza- **YA SUELTAMEE!** -  
-** Chico, no vas a encontrar a otro mejor que yo! solo meditalo! **-  
- **Callate! no me interesa!** - soltandose - **prefiero quedarme solo para siempre, que estar con un traidor como tu! **-  
- **no seas tonto.. yo se que vendras a mi de todas formas, asi que mejor ahorremonos todo este escandalo!** -  
- **¿escandalo?.. de verdad quieres uno!** -mirandolo con odio- **porque si de verdad quieres uno, lo hare! le contare a Komui san que estabamos saliendo y que me engañaste ! a ver si eso le gusta!** -  
-** Si haces eso.. ambos perderemos el empleo** -mirandolo algo molesto.  
-** me importa una mierda! quien crees que pierde mas? un simple editor o el editor en jefe? responde!** -muy enojado.  
- **Allen.. no serias capaz!** -  
- **Claro que si! y si no me dejas en paz tambien le contare que lo hicimos en su escritorio cuando se fue de vacaciones! y no creo que eso le agrade mucho!** - volteandose y comenzando a caminar enojado - **asi que matente alejado de mi! **-  
comienza a alejarse, Tikky no hace nada y lo queda viendo.

_*Sabia que si lo amenazaba con eso me dejaria en paz. Es tan cobarde que ni siquiera siguio intentandolo. Soy tan estupido.*_

caminando cabisbajo

- **¿eso te dijo?** -sentados comiendo.  
- **si **-  
- **mm.. nunca pense que Tikky kun fuera tan..** -  
- **¿invecil?** -muy enojado  
- **jeje, bueno no era eso lo que diria, pero supongo que si.. ñ.n** -  
-** urrrg! estoy tan enfadadoo! como se le ocurre decir que es culpa mia? yo no lo estaba engañando!** - muyy molesto comiendo muy rapido  
-** calmate o te atragantaras! **-dice Kanda.  
- **claro que tu no tienes la culpa, aunque es mejor asi no crees?**-  
- **¿eh?.** - confundido.  
- **por lo menos ahora estas enfadado y no triste. No es eso sintoma de mejoria? aunque sea muy leve.** -  
todos quedan en silencio y Allen piensa en esas palabras.  
- **chicos..** - dice el peliblanco.  
- **¿oh?** -ambos lo miran.  
- **estube viendo en internet unos departamentos, me acompañarian a verlos este fin de semana? ^^**-sonrriendoles  
- **¿eh?** -sorprendidos.  
- **¿estas seguro?** -  
-** claro, ya es definitivo.. No volvere con un tipo asi, no quiero estar en una relacion donde este inseguro, ademas no lo necesito.** -muy serio y bebiendo su te. Los otros dos se miran sorprendidos.  
- **wuau! nunca te habia visto tan decidido Allen **-  
- **supongo que tengo que dejar esto atras, al fin y al cabo ya no soy un adolecente ù.u** -  
- **¿iras por tus cosas?** -  
-** bueno, ese es otro favor que queria pedirles** -

_*Luego de eso, cuando me decidi por un departamento, fui con Lena a buscar mis cosas, en los horarios en que Tikky trabajaba, asi no me toparia con el y si lo hiciera Lena estaria hay conmigo, demo eso no paso. Pude sacar mis cosas sin problemas y deje la llave que tenia en el buson, asi nunca mas tendria que volver hay. Tambien decidi solo traer mi ropa, mis discos y cosas personales, lo demas que habiamos comprado entre ambos, podia quedarselo, no queria nada que me lo recordara. Ademas ya tenia que soportarlo en el trabajo.*_

Se ve a ambos pasar por el pasillo, el pelinegro lo saluda, pero Allen lo ignora.

_*Mi departamento ya esta listo, es espacioso para alguien que vive solo, demo esta bien.. mientras pueda pagarlo esta bien. Mientras este solo con mis pensamientos esta bien..  
Mientras no moleste a nadie esta bien. Esta bien para mi.  
Aunque ultimamente...*_

Acostandose y mirando por la ventana que tenia junto a su cama -_ ... lo unico que he hecho es llorar. _- tapandose con las sabanas, haciendose bolita.

**Una semana despues**

- **wuooo! es bastante grande!** - Lena visitando el nuevo depto  
- **¿lo crees? ^^** - buscando refrescos -**ponte comoda**.-  
- **sip** - mirando por todos lados y sentandose - **te has sentido a gusto aqui?**-  
- **haip ^^** -sentandose frente a ella dandole su refresco.  
- **este lugar es bastante tranquilo, ademas queda cerca de la estacion y del supermercado, no podria haber quedado mejor, ah! y tambien el alquiler es barato y Kamelot san es muy simpatica ^^** -  
-** ¿Kamelot san?** -  
- **es mi vecina del dpto continuo, cuando me mude vino a darme la bienvenida y nos tomamos un te ^^** -  
- **ohh.. ya veo y es guapa?** -  
- **hai! si que lo es, de echo cuando abri la puerta me parecio una estrella de rock o algo asi, como una idol**. - bebiendo.  
- **ohh ya veo, noto que te gusto mucho** -  
- **jeje ni tanto, pero es simpatica y ella tambien vive sola, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto, hemos conversado de miles de cosas. Ella es muy interesante.** -  
-** mmm.. jeje no estaras cambiando de lado otra vez?** -bebiendo te.

- **jeje de k estas hablando? no me gusta de esa forma,** **ademas solo tiene 20 años ñ.n** -  
-** jajaja, solo era una broma, la proxima vez debes presentarmela ne?** -  
- **de acuerdo ^^ podriamos hacer algo en casa un dia de estos**. -  
- **claro, cuando ya estes mas acomodado armamos algo ne?** -  
- **Sip, seria genial **- bebiendo te.  
quedan en silencio unos minutos  
- **ne Allen chan..** -  
-** dime.. **- comiendo un poco de dulce.  
- **has hablado con Tikky kun?** -  
- **no** - dejando su tasa sobre la mesa- **..no me interesa hablar con el.**-  
- **mm.. demo, ambos trabajan juntos..** -  
- **si, pero trato de ignorarlo.** -  
- **y el no se a acercado a hablarte?** -  
- **si, muchas veces, pero no quiero escucharlo, ademas ya sabe que pasara si molesta mas de la cuenta.** -volviendo a tomar te.  
- **Allen, lo extrañas ¿verdad?** -mirandolo.  
El chico de piel blanca queda en silencio un momento, mirando su reflejo en su te.  
- **a veces...** - escondiendose tras su cabello -**... lo extraño tanto que es insoportable**-  
- **Allen chan...** -mirandolo con ternura y preocupacion.  
- **bien! pero no puedo vivir asi para siempre, no es nada inteligente deprimirme por algo asi.. mi vida sigue andando y yo debo hacer lo mismo.**-hace una pausa-** tengo que salir adelante con o sin Tikky.. **-  
-**mj, por lo menos tienes la determinacion, eso es muy bueno**-  
- **espero que asi sea..** -tomando te- **ne tienes algo que hacer el viernes? **-  
- **etto.. creo que despues del trabajo estare libre..** -  
-** Bien, entonces podriamos ir a beber algo no crees? **-  
- **claro ^^ porque no? hace tiempo que no salimos.** -  
- **si, dile a Kanda quizas quiera ir.** -  
- **bien, le dire y tu podrias invitar a Kamelot san, asi la conosco.. **-  
- **claro, seria una idea genial, aunque quizas tenga que estudiar.. o salir con su novio o algo asi.** -  
- **nada pierdes con preguntarle no?** -  
- **en eso tienes razon ^^** -  
-** mj, bien ya debo ir a casa, le prometi a Yuu hacer la cena. **-  
- **okey, te dejo en la entrada..** - ambos caminan hacia la puerta  
- **fue divertido venir y conocer tu nuevo depto** -poniendo sus zapatos  
-** me alegra que hayas venido **-  
- **y a mi me alegra que tengas fuerzas aun.** - mirandolo tiernamente  
- **mm.. hasta a mi me sorprende un poco** - rascando su cabeza  
- **bien, nos vemos luego.** -bajando las escaleras  
- **saluda a Kanda por mi! **-despidiendose con la mano  
- **Si! Nos vemos! **- Allen mira hasta que se va y cierra la puerta, apoyandose en ella.  
- **uff..** -mirando hacia el techo- _me pregunto, cuanto mas me costara olvidar todo esto?.. es muy dificil.._- agachando su cabeza-.. _me gustaria desaparecer_-

**TOC TOC**  
-** eh?** -sorprendido- _¿Lenalee? se le abra olvidado algo?_-abrir  
- **Holaaaaa! ^^** -  
- **oh? Kamelot san!** -sorprendido.  
- **que me digas Road! no seas tan formal con tu vecina** -

_*Kamelot Road, la chica de 20 años que vive en el dpto de junto. Ella es bastante mona, tiene su cabello corto y negro, su maquillaje es muy fuerte y viste como una idol del rock*_

- **ehh.. Lo siento, que haces aqui?** -  
-**esto!**- mostrando unas cervezas -**pense que podriamos tomarlas juntos, ne?** -  
- **claro ^^ pasa...**-  
ambos entran.  
- **¿oh? ¿estas con alguien?** -viendo las tazas de te sobre la mesa  
- **estaba, pero se fue hace unos minutos.** - retirando las tasas.  
-** tu amiga de la infancia?** -  
- **sip de la que te conte la otra vez** -  
-** si, si lo recuerdo ^^** - poniendo las cervezas sobre la mesa  
- **y dime..** -sentandose y dejando un cenisero en la mesa- **.. se te ve muy contenta, sucedio algo interesante?** -  
- **jejeje eres muy astuto vecino** -abriendo una cerveza, dandole otra al menor.  
- **gracias. no me digas vecino, me siento como el viejo pervertido del lugar ñ.n** -abriendo su cerveza tambien.  
-** jajajaja.. tienes razon** -riendo.  
- **dime Allen** -  
- **de acuerdo Allen kun, tienes buena intuicion** -bebiendo cerveza  
- **y que sucedio?** -  
- **me contrataron en una cafeteria** -  
- **waaa.. que bien! eso esta muy bien. omedeto n.n** -  
-** a que si?.. ahora podre dejar mis ahorros tranquilos y trabajar medio tiempo mientras estudio, ademas la paga es buena, asi que me dejara dinero para mi **-

-** eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti **- mirando el cuello de la muchacha - **que linda cadena, donde la compraste?** -

-** No la compre me la regalaron, esta linda no? ^^** -

- **Si y quien te la dio..** -

- **mi ex novio =)** -

- **¿eres amiga de tu ex novio?** -

- **Asi es, aunque ya no estemos juntos nos queremos bastante.** -  
-** ohh.. ya veo.**-agachando su cabeza- **ne Road...** -  
- **dime..** -  
- **¿porque terminaron?** -  
- **mm.. bueno.. Hiro kun(1) toca en una banda y siempre ha tenido muchas fans, y eso me molesta. Creo que pasaba mas tiempo poniendome celosa de esas chicas que mostrandole  
cuanto le queria, y eso le aburrio.** -bebiendo.  
- **pero.. no lo arreglaron?** -  
- **mm.. no, creeo que eramos muy pequeños cuando todo comenzo y solo no supimos sobrellevar las cosas es todo y ahora ya es tarde.** -  
- **entiendo.** -  
Allen se queda unos minutos en silencio, cabizbajo. Road se da cuenta.  
- **y tu Allen chan?** -  
-** ¿eh? **-mirandola  
- **¿tienes novia? **- mirandolo  
El peliblanco se queda callado, porque no sabe que responder. la muchacha lo queda viendo  
- **Allen chan?** -  
- **etto.. bueno..** -rascando la cabeza- **ehh.. tenia, pero.. no.. era..** -jugando con sus dedos.  
- **¿oh?.. ¿era un chico?** -  
- **eh..bueno.. **-nervioso.  
-** pffff jejeje**-riendo- **esta bien esta bien ^^ yo no voy a jusgarte, no tengo problema con eso jejeje.. de hecho tengo miles de amigos homosexuales por hay, tranquilo ^^** -  
-** ufff.. eso esta bien, me sentia algo extraño.. **-bebiendo sonrrojado.  
- **asi que tenias un novio?** -  
-** si **-serio.  
- **mmm.. al parecer terminaron en malos terminos. **-viendolo.  
- **si, el me engaño.** -bebiendo la cerveza al seco.  
- **no puedo creerlo! que estupido! -bebiendo- solo un loco engañaria a alguien como tu**-  
- **¿eh?.. ¿porque dices eso?** -  
- **salta a la vista Allen chan! eres monisimo!(2)** -  
- **EHH? no es para tanto! ñ/n** -  
- **claro qe si!, pienso que eres muy lindo, eres como el uke perfecto(3) ^^ **-  
- **¿uke? o/ó**-  
- **haip! eres bajito y delgado, tu cabello es corto y liso y tienes facciones muy femeninas, pero tambien unas masculinas, tienes un buen caracter.. para mi estas excelente!** -  
- **o/o lo crees?** -sonrrojandose  
-** jejeje seeee.. ¿vez? tu cara esta rojita ^^, eres una ternura.** -  
- **moo.. no sigas diciendo eso que me lo creere! ñ/n **-bebiendo  
-** jejeje.. esta bien, pero si yo fuera tu.. ya estaria buscandome otro amante**-bebiendo- **un hombre como ese, no te merece.**-

_*Las palabras de Road chan, se colaron en lo mas profundo de mi corazon y por alguna razon, me hicieron sentir un poco mejor.*_

- **mj ^^ gracias Road chan.** -  
-** no me des las gracias, estoy diciendo la verdad** -  
- **ne.. el fin de semana iremos con unos amigos a beber algo, quieres ir?** -  
- **Claroo! no tengo nada que hacer **-  
- **waa! eso es genial** -  
Los dos bebieron cervezas hasta el amanecer.

_*Al Otro dia ordene mi departamento y leei mi libro favorito en la terraza, saque la ropa limpia y la planche, y lave los trastos sucios que quedaron de la noche que bebimos con Road chan. Ultimamente los dias han sido bastante monotonos, pero tengo el presentimiento... de que las cosas pronto cambiaran... o quizas... son solo esperanzas.*_

**_Comenzand un proyecto nuevo aqui, ya lo he subido a AMOR YAOI y tubo buenisima aceptacion, espero aqui sea igual =) Saludos a tooodos y perdon por la espera, ahora por fin podre actualizar los fics que deje a media aqui =) Saluditoooos! *3*_**


End file.
